Bitten: High Pressure
by Coven-Leader-Carlisle-Cullen
Summary: [Erweiterte Szenen zu Folge 9 Vergeltung] Der Kampf in der Fabrik ist leider viel komplizierter geworden als anfänglich geplant gewesen. Doch wie hätte Jeremy später reagiert, wenn nicht Nick, sondern vielleicht Clay den ersten Befehl seines Alphas ignoriert hätte? ... Warning: Spanking!
1. Fall back to Reality

**Titel:** High Pressure

**Reihe: **Bitten

**Timeline:** Spielt in / nach Folge 9 _Vergeltung_ am Tag nach dem Alpha-Kampf ... und der Anruf für Elena wegen der Fotoausstellung in Toronto kam noch nicht. Sie ist immer noch auf Stonehaven!

**Rating:** P-16

**Genre:** General / Drama / Dominance / Family

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>Die Rechte an den Charakteren und der Serie haben _Entertainment One_ und der kanadische TV Sender _Space_! Die Idee stammt von der Autorin _Kelley Armstrong_! Nichts davon gehört mir, aber ich leih sie mir gern noch mal aus!

**Warning:  
><strong>Spanking in dieser Geschichte! Bitte die Geschichte schließen und etwas anderes lesen, wenn das nicht euer Ding ist!

**AN:** Hallo meine Lieben :) Und weiter geht es mit meiner _Bitten Reihe _und einer zwei Kapitel Story zu einer Folge! Nachdem ich _Vergeltung_ gesehen hatte, war ich etwas enttäuscht, dass _Nick_ diesen Jimmy Koenig angegriffen hat und nicht Clayton! Für die ganze Folge war es natürlich logischer, aber ... was ist schon Logik?!

Also tauschen wir mal kurz die Rollen und sehen nach, wie Jeremy später auf den Ungehorsam seines Adoptivsohnes reagiert hätte. Ich habe mich hier sehr ausgetobt und hoffe, Clay verzeiht mir das irgendwann ... oder Jeremy, der das Alles ja auch ertragen musste ;)

Die _kursiv-gedruckten_ Textpassagen (außer die Gedanken) sind Dialoge der Folge.

* * *

><p>BITTEN: HIGH PRESSURE<p>

_"Sie haben den Befehl sich nicht einzumischen!"_

Clay konnte immer noch die Worte von Jeremy, die er direkt an Koenig gerichtet hatte, in seinem Kopf hören, während er mit Elena über den breiten Bürgersteig und durch _Bear Valley_ schlenderte.

Ja, genau _diese_ Anweisung hatte der Alpha ihnen allen zuvor auf Stonehaven gegeben und Clay hatte sich sofort dermaßen von Koenig provozieren lassen, dass er angegriffen hatte!

Das ehemalige Rudelmitglied mit der Glatze und der schwarzen Lederjacke hatte Clayton gestern Mittag doch ziemlich provokant angesehen und war ziemlich von sich selbst und seiner Kraft und Macht überzeugt gewesen.

Als der Kampf dann begonnen hatte, war Jeremy nach der ersten, richtigen Attacke auf dem Gelände der alten Seifenfabrik zu Boden gegangen und als Jimmy Koenig sich dann auf ihn hatte stürzen wollen, hatte Clay den Befehl, sich ja nicht einzuschalten, vollkommen ignoriert und sich schützend vor seinen _Vater_ gestellt!

Koenig war stark gewesen.

Auch etwas _zu_ stark für Clay und das hatte der junge Mann sofort zu spüren bekommen als er durch die Luft geschleudert worden war. Hart war er gegen Elena und Nick geknallt und dann wieder auf dem schmutzigen Betonboden der Fabrik gelandet.

Als sie sich wieder aufgerappelt hatten - war der Angreifer mit seiner brennenden Zigarrette zwischen den Zähnen durch eine Tür verschwunden.

Jeremy war zu ihnen geeilt - die linke Hand sanft auf seine noch heilende Stichwunde am Bauch gepresst. Der Blick schmerzerfüllt, aber verbissen! Er wollte diesen Kampf nicht! Doch er hatte keine andere Wahl mehr, denn das Überleben seines Rudels stand auf dem Spiel!

Um _sein_ Leben machte er sich keine Sorgen ... Alle anderen Anwesenden schon.

Kurz hatte Jeremy Danvers in die Gesichter geblickt und hatte dann seinem Adoptivsohn einen warnenden Blick zugeworfen, den Clay sofort richtig gedeutet hatte. Er hatte Jeremy um seinen Alpha-Kampf gebracht und die ganze Situation nur noch verschlimmert, in dem er einfach blind angegriffen hatte.

Jetzt war der auf sie angesetzte Killer in den Weiten der Fabrik verschwunden und alles war noch viel komplizierter geworden.

Clay hatte Jeremy in die blauen und blitzenden Augen gesehen und gerade etwas sagen wollen, als dieser sich bereits umgedreht hatte, um Koenig's Spur aufzunehmen.

_"Teilt euch auf und findet ihn," _hatte er dann ohne Umschweife befohlen.

Und Clay war gemeinsam mit Elena und Nick über die kleine Treppe und durch die Tür ins Innere der ersten Halle geeilt, um sich an Koenigs Fersen zu heften und seinen Fopax wieder auszubügeln ...

_Wie gut, dass Nick Koenig später erledigt und ihm das Genick gebrochen hat_, dachte Clay, während er weiter neben Elena herlief. Sie waren in den Strassen von Bear Valley unterwegs. Eine kleine Einkaufstour für das kommende Wochenende.

_Am Liebsten hätte ich den Mistkerl selbst gestellt und ihm den Hals umgedreht, dann würde mir Jeremy jetzt vielleicht meine Befehlsverweigerung verzeihen ..._

_Vielleicht hat er es auch vergessen?_

Plötzlich klingelte Elena's Mobiltelefon. Schnell schob sie ihre schanke Hand in die Innentasche der Jacke und zog ihr Handy hervor. _Jeremy Danvers calling ..._

Sie blieb stehen und Clay tat es ihr gleich. Als Elena den Anruf durch einen Tastendruck entgegen nahm, versuchte sie stoisch den pochenden Schmerz, den sie immer noch in ihrer Schulter spürte, vor ihrem Alpha zu verbergen.

"Ja, Jeremy," meldete sie sich und Clay horchte neben ihr auf! Elena hörte einen Moment zu und sah sich nach hinten um, wo sie in einiger Entfernung den Wagen von Clay sehen konnte mit dem sie gekommen waren. Sie nickte, während sie weitersprach. "Okay! ... Ja, ich sag's ihm! ... Mach ich! Bis später!"

Schnell nahm sie ihr Smartphone vom Ohr, legte auf und sah dann Clayton grinsend ins Gesicht.

"Was," fragte der junge Mann verwirrt. "Was ist?"

"Du tust mir jetzt schon leid," lachte Elena. "Da wir ja nur mit einem Auto hier sind und Jeremy seine Post persönlich abholen muss, wird er vorbei kommen und dich gleich wieder mit zurück nehmen."

_Das kann nur heißen, dass ... _"Oh, nein ..."

"Ich glaube, er will mit dir ... reden," stocherte Elena noch mal in der _Wunde_ herum, während sie weiter gingen, um zu dem nächsten Laden auf ihrer Liste zu gelangen. Kurz davor drehte sich die Wölfin noch mal zu ihm um. "Meinst du, ich bekomme dein Zimmer, wenn ich ganz lieb frage und Jeremy dich gevierteilt und irgendwo im Garten verscharrt hat?!"

Clay machte riesige Augen. "Das ist wirklich nicht witzig, Elena!"

"Doch! Ein bißchen schon," gab sie schmunzelnd zurück. "Der wird dir das Fell abziehen!"

"Wann fährt er los," fragte Clayton seufzend und versuchte Elena's Kommentar zu ignorieren. "Und wo treffen wir uns?"

Sie sah auf ihre Armbanduhr.

"Er wollte in 15 Minuten los fahren und kommt direkt zu der Poststelle! Also in gut 30 Minuten!"

Clayton Danvers seufzte. _Klasse!_

Die beiden Rudelmitglieder des New York Packs betraten den kleinen Laden und die Tür fiel hinter ihnen zu. Minuten vergingen. Während Elena auf die Liste sah und sich bereits an einem der Regale mit Haushaltswaren zu schaffen machte, sah Clay immer wieder nervös auf die Uhr. Er spazierte hinter ihr her, nahm lustlos hier und da etwas aus den Regalen und verstaute es in einem Einkaufskorb.

Plötzllich tauchte sie dicht neben ihm auf und legte ein Paket Grillanzünder und eine Flasche Spiritus in den Korb.

"Warum siehst du andauernd auf die Uhr," fragte sie ihn.

Demonstrativ und auch etwas provokant hielt Elena Michaels ihm dann ihr Handgelenk mit Armbanduhr vor die Nase. Clay zuckte kurz zurück und seufzte wieder niedergeschlagen, als er an den _Termin_ mit seinem Vater dachte. Er verdrehte die Augen, packte dann ihr Handgelenk und riss den Arm unsanft herunter.

"Lass das!"

Schulterzucken. "Ich wollte nur behilflich sein. ... Meinst du, Jeremy hat Nick schon aus dem Haus geworfen, damit ihr unter euch seid?!"

"Hoffentlich," seufzte der andere Beta.

Schweigend kauften sie weiter ein, trugen dann alles zu der kleinen Kasse, zahlten und waren wieder auf dem Weg zu Clay's Wagen. Dort stopften sie die Tüten auf die Rückbank und marschierten weiter um die nächste Ecke.

Als sie an der Postfiliale ankamen, war Jeremy's beiger Pick-Up noch nicht zu sehen. Clayton trat bis an das Gebäude heran und lehnte sich dann mit dem Rücken an die alte Hauswand, wo er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und die Menschen auf der Strasse beobachtete. Die Zeit verging ...

Elena schmunzelte. "Entspann dich doch mal, Clay!"

"_Entspannen_," fragte er zurück und zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn. Leicht grinste er und schüttelte den Kopf. "Wie kann ich mich denn _entspannen_, wenn Jeremy hier jeden Augenblick auftaucht, nur um mich wie ein kleines Kind zu behandeln, was nicht auf seinen Vater gehört hat und mich dann nach Hause zu kutschieren und mir da die Abreibung meines Lebens zu verpassen?!"

"Ehm," machte Michaels vorsichtig. "Aber du ... hast ja nicht auf ihn gehört und du ... bist sein Kind! Nicht biologisch, aber auf dem _Papier_, außerdem ist er dein Alpha, also hat er auch das Recht dich zu be-"

"Elena," zischte Jeremy's _Sohn_ jetzt sauer zurück. "Ich weiss sehr genau, was er tun kann! Okay?! ... Kannst du jetzt bitte von etwas anderem reden oder ganz den Mund halten?! Ich würde mir gerne noch ein paar glaubhafte und gute Entschuldigungen überlegen, um die Chance zu minimieren, dass er mir den Kopf abreißt!"

"Dir das Fell abzieht," stimmte Elena mit ein, ohne irgendwie Rücksicht auf Clay's Gefühle zu nehmen. Dann sah sie angespannt an ihm vorbei und auf die Strasse. "Dann denk mal schneller! Da hinten kommt er schon!"

_Was? _"Was?!"

Elena grinste. Natürlich hatte der weibliche _Tracker_ des Packs ihren Anführer zu erst bemerkt!

Ihr _Partner_ war auch momentan zu sehr abgelenkt mit ... düsteren Gedanken wie _Warum war ich nur so dumm? ... Er wird mich umbringen ... Er wird mir keine Chance geben mich zu rechtfertigen ... Wie sollte ich mich auch rechtfertigen? ... Ich habe meinen Fokus verloren und mich provozieren lassen ... Scheiße!_ Langsam drehte Clay seinen Kopf herum, nur um den Pick-Up zu sehen, der gemächlich die Strasse hinunter rollte.

Jeremy fuhr einige Meter entfernt auf einen freien Parkplatz auf der rechten Seite und der Motor erstarb. Nach ein paar Sekunden stieg der Rudelführer aus dem Auto, schlug die Tür zu und stopfte sich die Schlüssel in seine Jackentasche, während er um den Wagen herum ging und auf den Bürgersteig trat.

Er war viel schneller bei ihnen, als es Clay lieb gewesen wäre. Clayton stieß sich von der Wand ab und Elena und er drehten sich zu Jeremy um, als dieser näher kam und schließlich vor ihnen stehen blieb.

Der _Alpha_ trug schwarze Hosen und einen dunklen Pullover! Ein blitzend weißer Kragen des Hemdes, was er unter dem Pullover trug und schwarze Schuhe rundeten das Gesamtbild des erfolgreichen Malers, der diverse Gemälde und andere Kunstgegenstände in seinem großen und anschaulichen Haus _beherbergte_, vollends ab!

Zunächst warf er seinem Sohn einen strengen Blick zu, dann wandte er sich an Elena.

"Wie weit seid ihr mit der Einkaufsliste gekommen?"

Die einzige Frau des Danvers' Rudel deutete auf die Liste, sagte ihm welche Dinge sie bereits gekauft hatten und das es nicht mehr so viel war und sie das auch ganz gut allein bewältigen könne, was Clay wieder dazu veranlasste mit den Augen zu rollen.

Jeremy sagte ihr noch zwei Dinge, die Elena sich schnell merkte und teilte ihr dann eine Uhrzeit mit, zu der sie wieder nach Stonehaven zurück kehren sollte. Falls das Gespräch doch länger dauern würde, riefe Jeremy sie auf dem Handy an.

"Okay," gab sie zurück und zuckte die Schultern, was wieder zu Schmerzen führte, die sie Jeremy aber nicht zeigen wollte. "Kein Problem! Ich ... werde mal Philip anrufen."

"_Tolle Idee_," knurrte Clay leise.

Elena wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als sie von dem Alpha gestoppt wurde, der sich aber an Clay wandte!

"Und _du_," befahl Jeremy warnend und deutete mit dem Finger auf die Brust seines Adoptivsohnes. "Bleibst genau hier stehen und wartest auf mich!"

Nicken. "Ja, mach ich."

Jetzt nickte auch Jeremy endlich, warf kurz Elena einen weichen, liebevollen Blick zu und drehte sich um. Ein älterer Mann mit Brille und Hut kam aus dem Gebäude und hielt Jeremy die Tür auf, der sie lächelnd entgegen nahm und dann hinein eilte.

Clay lehnte sich wieder mit dem Rücken an die Hauswand. "Warum konnte er mich nicht gestern schon anschreien, als wir zurück gekommen sind?! Diese Warterei geht mir auf die Nerven!"

"Da war er zu müde," klärte Elena ihn auf und machte eine Bewegung mit dem Kopf in Jeremy's Richtung, der bereits aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war. Sie sah wieder Clay an. "Jetzt sieht er ziemlich ausgeruht und frisch aus! Und seine Wunde scheint ihm auch nicht mehr all zu große Probleme zu machen."

"Vielen Dank für die Zusammenfassung," zischte Clay leise.

Sie hielt eine Hand auf! "Ich brauche deine Schlüssel!"

Er zog seinen Schlüsselbund aus der Jeanstasche und drückte ihn Elena in die ausgestreckte Hand. Die junge Frau stopfte sie in die Jackentasche und seufzte müde. Mit zwei Fingern strich sie eine blonde Strähne aus ihrem hübschen Gesicht.

"Ich geh dann mal! Viel Glück!"

Clay konnte nur noch Elena nachsehen, die sich von ihm und der Postfiliale entfernte und die weiteren Einkäufe für ihr Rudel erledigte. Er drehte seinen Kopf wieder herum und sah interessiert durch die blank geputzte Scheibe in den Verkaufsraum der Post.

Eine Menschenschlange von sechs Personen - an deren Ende Jeremy stand und fast genau so aussah wie Clay sich bereits seit 20 Minuten fühlte.

Gelangweilt, genervt und irgendwie auch noch ziemlich erschöpft.

* * *

><p>Erstaunliche 35 Minuten später hockte Clayton Danvers auf dem Beifahrersitz des Pick-Up und schnallte sich an. Er tippte mit den Fingerspitzen auf seinem Hosenbein herum, während er durch die glasklare Windschutzscheibe auf ein anderes Auto starrte, während Jeremy neben dem Wagen stand und sich mit Sheriff Morgan unterhielt, die sie vor fünf Minuten gesehen und dann am Wegfahren gehindert hatte.<p>

Clay rückte ein Stück nach vorn, drehte den Zündschlüssel und schaltete das Radio ein. Er regulierte schnell die Lautstärke und begann einen guten Sender zu suchen, der die Rückfahrt nach Stonehaven einigermaßen erträglich machen würde.

In völliger Stille neben Jeremy sitzen, wollte der junge Mann nicht. Außerdem sollte das aufgedrehte Radio seinem _Vater_ signalisieren, dass Clay nicht mehr länger hier herumsitzen und endlich los fahren wollte.

_Iggy Pop_ dröhnte aus den alten Boxen des Wagens und hatte das Gespräch zwischen Morgan und Jeremy fast ausgeblendet, als Clay plötzlich ein leises Klopfen neben sich hören konnte. Sofort wandte er seinen Kopf herum, nur um Jeremy zu sehen, der seine Finger wieder von der Scheibe der Fahrerseite zog und ihn mit dem Zeigefinger zu sich lockte.

"Kommst du mal," rief der Mann seinen Adoptivsohn leise.

Seufzend öffnete Clay seine Tür und stieg aus dem Auto. Er schlug die Tür zu, kam um die Schnauze des Pick-Ups herum, nur um sich dann neben Jeremy zu stellen. Er sah erst seinen Adoptivvater an, dann den Sheriff und wieder Jeremy!

"Ja? ... Was-"

"Hast du nicht vergessen mir etwas zu sagen," unterbrach der ältere Danvers ihn.

Er legte den großen Stapel Briefe und Päckchen auf das Wagendach.

"Was meinst du," fragte Clayton zurück.

Ein Blick zu Morgan - dann wieder zu seinem Adoptivvater ... Dieser legte jetzt nachdenklich den Kopf schief und musterte den Betawolf prüfend und auch etwas verärgert. Jeremy ließ ihn kurz überlegen und als nach ein paar Sekunden immer noch keine Antwort kam, verlor der Alpha die Geduld.

"Ich meine, dass Sheriff Morgan vor vier Tagen bei uns war und du sie begleitet hast," klärte Jeremy ihn auf. "Hier her in die Stadt und für ein Verhör, Clayton! Weil Mr. Braxton tot aufgefunden wurde?"

Clay sah ganz kurz auf den Boden zu seinen Füßen, dann seinem _Vater_ in die blauen Augen.

Räuspern. "Ja, das ... ist mir irgendwie entfallen."

_Irgendwie entfallen?!_ Der ältere Mann öffnete etwas ungläubig den Mund. Doch gerade als er auf die dumme Antwort Clayton's antworten wollte, kam Morgan ihm dazwischen.

"Mr. Danvers? Es war nur eine Befragung! Nichts weiter! Wir haben alles geklärt und ihr Sohn hat keinerlei Rechtsbeistand benötigt! Wie gesagt, es war eine Befragung und kein Verhör!"

Clay konnte erkennen, dass Jeremy gerade stinkwütend auf ihn war. Auch wenn er versuchte, dieses _Gesicht_ dem Sheriff nicht zu deutlich zu zeigen.

"Eh, aber sie wussten doch, dass ich mit Clay sprechen wollte?"

Der Alpha nickte. "Das stimmt schon, Sheriff! Allerdings hätte ich das lieber von meinem Sohn gehört, als von ihnen! Sie hätten sich auch nicht den weiten Weg machen müssen. ... Er wär zu _ihnen_ gekommen!"

Innerlich rollte Clay mit den Augen, denn er wusste, worauf Jeremy hinaus wollte. Eigentlich sollte niemand Unbefugtes sein Haus betreten! Und dann womöglich etwas finden, was er nicht finden sollte. Schon gar kein Cop!

Wenn Jeremy als Rudelführer Besuch hinein bat, war das etwas völlig anderes. Denn er hatte dann die Verantwortung und konnte innerhalb von nur ein paar Sekunden entsprechend reagieren, sollte es nötig sein.

Morgan hätte die Schreie von Cain hören können, der unten in dem Verlies gehockt hatte und das hätte Jeremy ganz sicher nicht riskieren wollen. Und _Erklären_ schon gar nicht!

Clayton nutzte sie Stille um sich vorsichtig zu rechtfertigen.

"Du hast _geschlafen_! Darum habe ich dir nichts gesagt, _Dad_! Das hätte ich später gemacht."

_Eine wirklich nette Umschreibung dafür, dass ich da oben im Fieber gelegen und gegen das Gift gekämpft habe, Clayton!_

"Hast du aber nicht, oder?"

Jeremy sah ihn an, wandte sich dann aber lieber an Morgan!

"Sie haben alles mit meinem Sohn geklärt," fragte er zielsicher. "Nehme ich an? Er ist jetzt nicht mehr verdächtig?"

Sie lächelte leicht. "Nein, Mr. Danvers! Alles in Ordnung!"

"Würde es ihnen dann etwas ausmachen, wenn wir jetzt nach Hause zurück fahren," fragte Jeremy betont freundlich, so dass sich Clay fast der Magen umdrehte.

Der Anschiss, den er in ein paar Minuten zu Hause zu hören bekommen würde, würde ihn ganz sicher an seine Grenzen bringen!

Relativ schnell verabschiedeten sich die beiden Danvers' von Morgan und sie stieg in ihr Polizeifahrzeug und brauste davon!

Jeremy sah ihr noch kurz hinterher, dann ging auch er einen Schritt zurück zu seinem Wagen und öffnete die Tür. Er nahm die Post mit beiden Händen vom Dach, während Clay erstmal nur stehen blieb und bereits jetzt schon über _Schadensbegrenzung_ nach dachte.

"Clay?"

"Ja, ich komme ..."

Er drehte sich um und ging um den Pick-Up herum, nachdem Jeremy ihn einmal laut gerufen hatte.

Zügig stieg er ein, Jeremy reichte ihm die Post und startete seinen Wagen. Er setzte den Blinker und brauste aus der Parklücke. Auf der Strasse hielt er sich an die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung, bog langsam um die nächste Ecke und griff dann nach vorn um das Radio auszuschalten. Ein paar Sekunden war es still ...

"Ich hätte dir noch Bescheid gesagt, dass sie da war," rechtfertigte sich Clay dann in einem etwas gereizten Ton bei seinem Alpha! Verbissen hielt er den Stapel auf seinem Schoß fest, während Jeremy wieder den Blinker setzte und abbog. "Du übertreibst! Und du tust gerade so, als hätte ich ihr _Wer weiß was_ gezeigt!"

"Das hätte aber durchaus passieren können, oder nicht," erwiderte Jeremy, während er seine Augen auf die Strasse heftete und den Wagen auf den Waldweg lenkte, der sie nach Stonehaven führen würde. "Sieh bitte die Post durch und sag mir, ob etwas Wichtiges dabei ist!"

Clay ließ die Schultern hängen und warf einen ersten Blick auf die Briefe und Päckchen.

"Es ist aber nichts passiert, Jeremy," beharrte Clayton energisch.

Der rebellische Ton und die Lautstärke, in der Clay diesen einen Satz hinausgezischt hatte, brachte Jeremy im Nu dazu, scharf auf die Bremse zu treten, das Lenkrad nach rechts zu reißen und den Pick-Up am Strassenrand in einer Staubwolke zu stoppen!

Clayton wurde abrupt nach vorn und in seinen Sicherheitsgurt gerissen und die Hälfte der Briefe fiel in den Fußraum zwischen seine Stiefel. Ganz langsam und mit pochendem Herzen richtete sich der junge Mann wieder auf und drehte vorsichtig seinen Kopf zu seinem Adoptivvater, der mit einer schnellen Bewegung die Zündung gekappt hatte. Der finstere Blick sagte ihm unmißverständlich, dass er sich hier zu weit ... vorgewagt hatte.

Und trotzdem hielt ihn das nicht davon ab, sich weiter zu rechtfertigen.

"Aber es ist doch s-"

Das leise Knurren von seinem Alpha hielt Clayton sofort davon ab, den Satz zu Ende zu sprechen.

So schnell wie Clay jetzt den Mund wieder geschlossen hatte - so blitzartig hatte Jeremy mit der Rechten zugepackt!

Clay spürte den Druck und Schmerz in seinem Nacken sofort! Er wurde nach unten gedrückt und in einer sehr unbequemen Position auf seinem Sitz gehalten, während Jeremy ihn von der Seite aus musterte. _Worte_ waren erstmal seitens des Alphas nicht mehr nötig. Clay hatte auch so verstanden, dass keine Wiederworte mehr geduldet wurden. Was er jetzt aus dieser Situation machte, lag ganz allein bei dem Beta ...

Sekunden vergingen ... dann wurden es Minuten.

Jeremy hielt ihn immer noch mit dem Dominanzgriff fest und nach unten gedrückt und Clay versuchte krampfhaft nicht dagegen zu halten und sich nicht zu wehren. Und langsam fiel ihm das Durchatmen immer schwerer.

Nach einer weiteren Minute hörte Jeremy schließlich ein leises Fauchen. Bittend. Bettelnd. Flehend. Jeremy sah auf seinen Sohn hinab, der gerade in der Sprache der Wölfe still mit ihm kommunizierte und ihn vorsichtig dazu bringen wollte, ihn endlich frei zu geben.

"Solltest du mir jetzt nur noch _ein Mal_ wiedersprechen, Clay," warnte Jeremy ihn mit leiser aber ernster Stimme ohne seinen Griff auch nur einen Hauch zu lockern. "Werden das gleich die schlimmsten und schmerzhaftesten zwei Stunden deines Lebens! Haben wir beide uns jetzt verstanden? Oder möchtest du hier draußen einen kleinen Vorgeschmack? Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass jederzeit ein Auto vorbei kommen kann? Hm?"

_Oh, Gott! Nein ... _"Nein, nein! I-ich hab verstanden, Jeremy! Ich halt den Mund!"

Die Hand war weg!

Vorsichtig richtete sich Clay wieder in seinem Sitz auf und fasste sofort nach hinten und an seinen Nacken, um sich den Schmerz herauszureiben. Dann sah er vorsichtig zu seinem _Vater_ hinüber, der ihn anstarrte.

"Es tut mir leid." Clay schluckte. "Wirklich. Wir ... können jetzt weiter fahren!"

"Ach, können wir das?! ... Hebst du jetzt mal endlich _meine_ _Post_ vom Boden auf?!"

Clay bückte sich sofort und sammelte schnell die herunter gefallenen Briefe von der Fußmatte des Wagens. Etwas nervös hielt er sie auf seinem Schoß zusammen und warf wieder Jeremy einen fragenden Blick zu. Dieser lehnte sich in seinen Sitz und legte die Finger an die Zündschlüssel, um den Wagen endlich wieder zu starten.

Er sah noch mal zu seinem Sohn. "Clay? Ich sagte, du sollst die Post durchsehen oder?"

Sein Junge seufzte. "Ja, Sir ..."

"Dann tu es bitte jetzt!"

Clay hob den ersten Brief hoch, drehte ihn herum und warf einen Blick auf den Absender, während Jeremy den Pick-Up startete und wieder auf die Strasse zurück rollte.

Ein paar Meilen später, hatte der jüngere Danvers zwei Stapel sortiert und auf die beiden Päckchen drapiert, die er auf seinen Beinen fest umklammerte, damit sie durch den rasanten Fahrstil seines Vaters nicht wieder durch das halbe Auto geschleudert wurden.

Tbc ...


	2. In Private

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>Die Rechte an den Charakteren und der Serie haben _Entertainment One_ und der kanadische TV Sender _Space_! Die Idee stammt von der Autorin_ Kelley Armstrong_! Nichts davon gehört mir, aber ich leih sie mir gern noch mal aus!

**Warning:  
><strong>Spanking in diesem Kapitel! Bitte die Geschichte schließen und etwas anderes lesen, wenn das nicht euer Ding ist!

* * *

><p>Später dann parkte Jeremy sein Auto auf dem Vorplatz des großen Hauses auf Stonehaven! Er kappte die Zündung, ließ seine Hände auf dem Lenkrad ruhen und warf einen prüfenden Blick zu Clay hinüber, der sich noch keinen Zentimeter bewegt hatte und auch noch keine Anstalten machte, sich zu entfernen.<p>

"Geh ins Haus," befahl der Rudelführer leise. "In den Salon und in eine Ecke! Ich komme!"

Überrascht zog Clay eine Augenbraue in die Stirn und sah Jeremy an. _In eine ...?_

Der junge Mann öffnete den Mund. "Ist das dein Ernst?"

"Sehe ich so aus, als ob ich heute noch Lust dazu hätte, irgendwelche Spielchen spielen zu wollen, Clayton?" Jeremy's Stimme war eisig ... und das Knurren war auch wieder da! "_Ins. Haus. Jetzt! Sofort!_"

Clay zerrte an dem Sicherheitsgurt herum, bis er ihn gelöst hatte und ließ ihn nach hinten schnellen. In einem Satz war er mitsamt der Post aus dem Wagen gesprungen, schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und joggte zum Haus hinüber, wo er die große Haustür öffnete und dann aus Jeremy's Blickfeld verschwunden war.

Müde und immer noch sehr erschöpft von den enormen Strapazen des gestrigen Tages, atmete der Gründer und Kopf des New York Rudels leise auf. Er warf einen Blick auf sein Haus. Dann lehnte er sich mit dem Kopf gegen den Sitz und schloss seine blauen Augen.

_30 ... 29 ... 28 ... _zählte er in Gedanken, während er versuchte sich wieder abzureagieren und gleich mit Clayton das Gespräch so ruhig wie möglich zu beginnen.

_22 ... 21 ... 20 ..._

Als er bei _15_ angelangt war, öffnete der Alpha wieder die Augen und schnallte sich ab. Er nahm seine Schlüssel, stieg aus dem Pick-Up, schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und verriegelte sein Auto wieder. Jeremy zählte weiter rückwärts, während er auf sein Haus zu steuerte, die Treppe empor stieg und dann die Lobby betrat.

Dort schloß er die schwere Eingangstür hinter sich und seufzte. 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1!

Er zog seine Jacke aus, hing sie an die Gaderobe, legte den Schlüsselbund auf den runden Tisch und seine Geldbörse daneben. Der Rudelführer fuhr sich einmal mit den Fingern durch sein braunes Haar, während er tief durchatmete und schließlich zu dem offenen Salon spazierte.

Sein Beta stand wie verlangt mit der Nasenspitze in der hintersten Ecke am Kamin und rührte sich nicht.

Jeremy sah die Post, die Clay auf seinen Schreibtisch gelegt hatte, wandte sich wieder um und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Dort setzte er Kaffee auf, sprang dann die Treppen hinauf und kam nur ein paar Minuten umgezogen wieder in der Lobby an.

Wieder ging er in die Küche, wo er kurz nach seinem Kaffee sah und sich dann in dem warmen Salon an seinen Schreibtisch setzte und die beiden Stapel Post durchsah, die Clay für ihn fertig sortiert hatte.

Einen Brief nach dem anderen öffnete er und las. Wenige Minuten später stieg ihm der Kaffeegeruch in die Nase und er öffnete eines der Päckchen.

"Hol mir meinen Kaffee, bitte," forderte er seinen Adoptivsohn leise auf.

Clay drehte sich um, ging langsam an dem Schreibtisch und seinem Vater vorbei und verließ stumm den Salon. Wenig später stellte er eine heiße Tasse Kaffee auf dem Tisch ab, während Jeremy das erste Päckchen geöffnet hatte und hinein sah. Sein Sohn reckte seinen Kopf etwas, um sehen zu können, was es war und erntete für seine übertriebene Neugier einen bösen Blick von Jeremy.

"Geh wieder in deine Ecke zurück, Clay," befahl er leise. "Ich ruf dich gleich!"

Clay ließ die Schultern hängen, wagte aber nicht etwas zu sagen und trabte in die genannte Ecke zurück. Langsam machte sich bei ihm Frustration breit, während er auf die rot bemalte Wand sah und auf seine Standpauke warten musste.

_Bin ich froh, wenn dieser Tag gelaufen ist ..._

Er hasste diese Warterei! Und er wusste, dass Jeremy es wusste.

Trotzdem versuchte Clayton einfach den Mund zu halten und sich irgendwie abzulenken, während er hinter sich Geraschel von Blättern, die Kaffeetasse, die hier und da abgestellt wurde und die leisen Bewegungen seines Adoptivvaters hörte.

Eine kleine Ewigkeit später räumte Jeremy Danvers die Post zusammen, deponierte sie auf dem kleinen Tisch im Salon, räumte seinen Schreibtisch auf, so dass die Vorderseite frei war und trank noch mal an seinem Kaffee, bevor er einen Blick auf sein Handy warf.

Das Telefon legte er wieder weg und sah zu seinem Sohn hinüber, der die ganze Zeit stumm und still in seiner Zimmerecke gestanden hatte.

"Clay?"

Sein Sohn drehte zunächst seinen Kopf herum, kam dann durch das Zimmer und stellte sich zwei Meter vor den Schreibtisch seinem Alpha gegenüber, der ihn mit einem durchdringenden Blick musterte.

Dann ergriff Jeremy das Wort.

"Die Situation in der wir seit ein paar Wochen stecken ist ... äußerst anstrengend! Für mich, für dich, Elena! Für uns alle! Aber gerade _deshalb_ ist es wichtig und unausweichlich, dass wir uns an die Regeln halten." Er machte eine kurze Pause. "Und ich bin bei Gott froh, dass gestern niemand aus meiner Familie gestorben ist! Bei Elena war es doch ziemlich knapp!"

Jeremy spielte hier auf die Schußwunde an, die Elena in der Schulter davon getragen hatte, als sie von dem Rudel getrennt worden und von LeBlanc durch die halbe Fabrik gejagt worden war.

Clay hatte geahnt, dass Jeremy das Gespräch so beginnen würde. Doch überrascht über Jeremy's Wortwahl war er trotzdem!

Er öffnete den Mund. "Du willst doch jetzt nicht damit sagen, dass es meine Schu-"

"Du darfst dich gleich rechtfertigen," unterbrach sein Alpha ihn sofort. "Aber nicht jetzt! Ich rede - du hörst zu! Verstanden?"

Obwohl Clay wusste, dass es für ihn besser wäre jetzt zu antworten ... schwieg er.

"Hast du verstanden," fragte Jeremy noch einmal etwas energischer und hob warnend einen Finger.

Clay schluckte schwer. "Ja ... Sir!"

Der andere Wolf nickte und setzte sich dann auf seinen Platz hinter dem Schreibtisch. Er rückte den Stuhl etwas nach vorn und nahm noch mal einen Schluck von dem heißen Kaffee, bevor er die Tasse in den Händen fest hielt und Clay einen Wink mit dem Kopf gab.

"Setz dich hin!"

Nachdem sein Sohn sich gesetzt hatte, fuhr der Alpha vorsichtig fort.

"Clay? Ich hatte euch allen eine Anweisung erteilt, bevor wir gestern zu der Fabrik gefahren sind und du warst auch in diesem Raum! Ich meine eigentlich, mich sehr klar und präzise ausgedrückt zu haben bei diesem _Befehl_."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Scheinbar war dem nicht so-"

"DU _HAST_ DICH KLAR AUSGEDR-"

Laut krachend ließ Jeremy seine rechte Hand auf die Tischplatte fallen! In seinem Stuhl zuckte Clayton sofort voller Panik etwas zurück und sah seinem Rudelführer in die blauen Augen, der sich wieder aus seinem Stuhl erhoben hatte.

Aus Jeremy's Kehle drang jetzt ein warnendes Knurren an die _Oberfläche_, was einzig und allein an seinen Beta gerichtet war!

Clay's Herz schlug ihm gerade bis zum Hals. Er hatte es wirklich geschafft, dass sein Vater vor seinen Augen die Beherrschung verlor - und das nicht zu knapp! Bei Jeremy Danvers dauerte es für gewöhnlich einige Zeit, bis er mal den Wolf in sich von der Kette ließ.

Und nun hatte Clayton das innerhalb von einer knappen Stunde bereits ganze zwei Mal herauf provoziert. _Glückwunsch, Professor Danvers!_

Das Knurren ebbte langsam ab, doch der wütende Blick blieb. Jeremy hob die rechte Hand, zeigte erst auf Clay und dann mit dem ganzen Arm in die Lobby.

"Runter in den Keller und hol den Riemen," zischte der Alpha wütend. "Lass dir ruhig etwas Zeit und _bete_, dass ich bis da hin, das _Tier_ wieder unter Kontrolle habe!"

Clayton sah ihn vorsichtig an. Das Blitzen in Jeremy's Augen war unübersehbar ...

Langsam stand sein Sohn auf. Eigentlich hatte Jeremy jetzt Widerstand erwartet - doch der kam nicht! Stattdessen schien Clay sich endlich zu fügen, als er mit gesenktem Kopf die paar Meter durch das Wohnzimmer zurück legte und dann hinter der Tür und im Keller verschwand um den geforderten Lederriemen zu holen und Jeremy etwas Zeit für sich zu gönnen.

* * *

><p>Als Clayton sich dann nach ein paar Minuten wieder zurück in den Salon traute, stand sein Adoptivvater an dem offenen Kamin und starrte gedankenverloren in die hellen Flammen. Er hatte Clay den Rücken zugewandt und seine Hemdsärmel waren nach oben geschoben. Vorsichtig stocherte Jeremy mit dem Schürhaken in den abgebrannten Holzresten herum.<p>

Er nahm den Haken heraus, stellte ihn zurück in den Eisenkorb, klopfte sich die Hände an der Hose ab und atmete tief durch, während er weiterhin das lodernde Feuer beobachtete. Die Wärme tat gut!

In den Minuten, in denen Clayton nicht hier oben bei ihm gewesen war, war Jeremy ein paar Meter auf und ab gelaufen. Zu den Fenstern, weiter zu der Feuerstelle und bis in die Lobby. Dann wieder zurück! Langsam und höchst konzentriert.

Als Jeremy es dann endlich geschafft hatte, ruhiger zu werden und das Tier in sich zu bändigen und wieder in die Tiefen seiner Seele zu verbannen, hatte er fast eine Furche in seinen Teppich und den Parkett gelaufen. Doch er war froh, jetzt wieder normal denken zu können.

Er hätte Clay in diesem Zustand in dem er zuvor gewesen war ... weh getan, wenn er ihn bestraft hätte. Ganz sicher! Aber das war das Letzte, was Jeremy wollte. Er hasste es bei seinem Rudel, Disziplin ausüben zu müssen. Und dass Clay ihn wiedermal so weit trieb, dass es unvermeidbar war, passte Jeremy gar nicht.

Ein letztes Mal sah er in die Flammen vor sich, dann drehte Jeremy sich auf dem Absatz um und ging zu Clay hinüber, der den Riemen fest hielt und sehr nervös wirkte. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, machte der Alpha einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

"Mach das nicht noch mal," sagte Jeremy leise. "Wenn du mich noch ein Mal anschreist, ausfallend wirst oder mich unterbrichst, Clayton, werde ich mich ganz sicher nicht mehr kontrollieren können. Ist das klar?"

"Ja, Dad," gab Clay leise zurück. "Verstanden!"

Jeremy nickte, trat dann dicht vor ihn und hielt seine Hand auf. Mit einem äußerst wehleidigen Blick legte sein Sohn den Riemen in die Hand seines Vaters und ... Jeremy platzierte ihn auf dem Tisch!

"Hoffen wir's!" Der Alpha legte den Kopf schief. "Setz dich hin! Ich bin mit Reden noch nicht fertig!"

Sein Sohn nahm wieder Platz und fixierte jetzt den Riemen auf dem Tisch vor seiner Nase. Jeremy setzte sich auf die Tischkante, damit er Clay in Reichweite hatte und stützte sich locker mit den Händen neben seinen Körper ab. Als der Jüngere _ihn_ dann an sah, statt des Riemens, öffnete Jeremy wieder seinen Mund.

"Ich hatte also einen Befehl gegeben! Und dieser Befehl war, so finde ich jedenfalls, ganz und gar nicht mißzuverstehen! Warum hast du also trotzdem angegriffen, Clay?"

Räuspern. "Willst du eine ehrliche Antwort, die dich wieder aufregen wird oder ... soll ich dich anlügen und du bleibst ruhig?!"

"Die Wahrheit wäre in deiner Situation wohl hilfreicher als eine Lüge," gab der andere Mann leise zurück. "Ich verspreche, dass ich dir nicht den Kopf abreißen werde! Also?"

_Sag das nicht zu laut, Jeremy ..._

"Clay! Ich warte!"

Seufzen. "Ich hatte mich nicht unter Kontrolle, okay? Das weiss ich! D-das was er gesagt hat und seine ganze _aufplusternde Art_, wie der so da stand! Der hat sich aufgeführt, als hätte er schon deinen verdammten Stuhl! Und- ... Mir hat seine dumme Visage nicht gefallen, Jeremy! Okay?"

Ein paar Sekunden geschah nichts. Clay versuchte sich noch mehr in seine Stuhllehne hinein zu drücken, um irgendwie so weit von Jeremy weg zu kommen wie möglich und sein Alpha schien darüber nach zu denken, ihm für diese Antwort eine zu knallen.

Doch Jeremy blieb wo er war und setzte leicht grinsend zu einer Antwort an.

"Ja! Unter Kontrolle hattest du dich nicht! Da geb ich dir Recht, mein Junge und er war nicht wirklich einer der hübschesten Menschen, die ich treffen durfte!" Jeremy beugte sich ein Stück nach vorn und das Grinsen verschwand sofort wieder. "Was meinen _Stuhl_ an geht, wie du es formuliert hast, so ist das allein mein Kampf!"

Er holte noch mal Luft ...

"Und eigentlich weisst du das, Clayton oder? Er wurde auf uns angesetzt, weil er uns töten sollte und Koenig wollte mich treffen. Ich habe angenommen, weil ich euch beschützen muss."

Jeremy's Sohn versuchte krampfhaft ihm weiterhin in die Augen zu sehen. Doch bei der Wahl seiner Worte, die er jetzt gezielt einsetzte, fiel Clay das äußerst schwer. Er wusste, wie Jeremy über sein Rudel dachte. Es war seine Familie, die er um jeden Preis beschützen würde.

Der Alpha bedachte ihn kurz mit einem aussagekräftigen Blick und machte dann mit seiner _Standpauke_ weiter.

"Und ich hatte Koenig sogar noch mal Auge in Auge gesagt, dass ihr euch nicht einmischen werdet und einen klaren Befehl habt," sagte Jeremy und hob dabei einen Finger. "Hast du dir da schon gedacht _Meinem Alten zeig ich es jetzt, der packt diesen Kampf sowieso nicht, also werde ich Koenig vorher fertig machen, damit er es leichter hat_ ... Hast du das gedacht, Clayton?!"

_Scheiße ... _Clay schluckte nervös.

Durfte er jetzt darauf antworten, oder?

Jeremy verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Du darfst jetzt etwas dazu sagen!"

"Nein! Das habe ich nicht gedacht, Jeremy!

"Was ging denn dann in deinem Kopf vor?"

Jeremy griff hinter sich und nach seiner Tasse. Wieder nahm er einen großen Schluck und verzog dann das Gesicht, als das lauwarme Getränk seine Kehle hinunter rann.

"Ich glaube, ich habe gar nichts gedacht," flüsterte sein _Sohn_ fast lautlos. Er schluckte, während sein Blick immer noch auf dem Gesicht von Jeremy haftete. "Du hast gestern auch gesagt, dass _wir_ das beenden werden oder?"

Nicken. "Ja, ich wollte Rückendeckung! ... Aber ganz sicher keine Einmischung! Nicht von Elena oder Nick und nicht von meinem Sohn!"

"Und hier hast du leider wieder Recht, Clayton," fuhr Jeremy fort und rückte wieder ein Stückchen nach vorn. "Du hast nicht nachgedacht als du Koenig attackiert hast! Und das obwohl ich alles im Griff hatte!"

Der ältere Danvers seufzte.

"Er hat leider genau gewusst, wo er zu schlagen musste, damit ich ... stolpere. Wahrscheinlich hat Daniel Santos ihm das mit dem Messer gesteckt, um ihm eine Art Vorteil zu verschaffen!" Er grinste diabolisch. "Das war ziemlich unfair! Trotzdem hätte ich diesen Kampf ganz gerne ohne deine _Hilfestellung_ zu Ende gebracht!"

Es war wieder einen Moment still und Jeremy ließ das Gesagte sacken. Clayton Danvers hockte in seinem Stuhl und dachte nach. Dann hob er einen Finger ...

"Darf ich hier vielleicht etwas anmerken?"

Jeremy stellte die Tasse wieder weg. "Ja!"

"Ich habe ihn angegriffen," sagte Clay. "Aber Nick hat ihn später getötet oder nicht? Also hat _er_ dich eigentlich-"

"_Beschützt_," fragte Jeremy mit hochgezogener Augenbraue nach. "Ganz genau, Clayton! Nick hat ihn umgebracht und mir das Leben gerettet, weil ich mir in diesem Moment nicht mehr allein helfen konnte. Aber der Punkt hier ist doch ... dass du ... dass dein vorschnelles Handeln da draußen, erst zu dieser Eskalation geführt hat!"

Er atmete ein und spürte wieder ein leichtes Ziehen in seiner Seite, wo die Stichwunde war. Vorsichtig fasste er sich an den Bauch und hatte sofort die Aufmerksamkeit seines Adoptivsohnes.

"Alles in Ordnung, Jeremy?"

"Ich sollte mich nachher vielleicht doch etwas hinlegen," sagte er leise, als er seine Hand wieder weg nahm. "Verstehst du denn, worauf ich hinaus will? Oder sind die letzten Minuten unseres Gesprächs einfach so zum einen Ohr rein und zum anderen Ohr wieder rausgefegt?"

Kopfschütteln und ein wehleidiger Blick auf den Riemen ...

"Nein, ich hab's verstanden!"

"Sicher?"

Jetzt sah Clay wieder Jeremy an. "Ja, Dad!"

Mit einem Satz sprang Jeremy von der Tischkante und griff nach der leeren Tasse hinter sich.

"Es geht gleich weiter!"

Clay sah ihm hinterher und entspannte sich sofort etwas, als Jeremy den Salon verlassen hatte. Wahrscheinlich ging er in die Küche um sich noch einen Kaffee zu gönnen, was hieß, dass ihr Gespräch noch etwas dauern konnte oder aber er wollte die Tasse wegbringen und das _Verhör_ damit als beendet erklären.

Irgendwie wusste Clay im Moment nicht so genau, welche der beiden Optionen ihn mehr freuen würde. Das Gespräch dauerte für seinen Geschmack schon viel zu lange. Doch jetzt schon hier abbrechen und die Hosen runterlassen, damit sein Alpha ihn für seine Vergehen bestrafen konnte, wollte Clayton nun auch wieder nicht.

Die leisen Geräusche aus der Küche sagten ihm, dass Jeremy gleich wieder kommen würde. Sollte er abhauen? Er warf einen Blick in die Lobby ... und schüttelte den Kopf. Nein! Er würde nicht weit kommen. Jeremy würde die Tür hören und wäre dann innerhalb einer Sekunde hier, um Clay am Kragen zu packen und wieder auf diesen Stuhl zu zerren!

Clayton schüttelte wieder den Kopf! Mit diesem Fluchtversuch würde der Beta alles nur noch viel unangenehmer für sich machen. Außerdem war es äußerst kindisch davon zu laufen oder?

Das hatte er früher getan, als er noch ein Teenager gewesen war und er eine Regel verletzt hatte. Er war nicht oft weggerannt - aber es war vorgekommen! Jeremy hatte ihn natürlich leicht wieder einfangen können. Und dann hatte er ihn doppelt bestraft!

_Flucht_ war etwas, das der Rudelführer nicht duldete. Schon gar nicht bei seinem eigenen Sohn!

Clay hatte das leider auf die harte Tour lernen müssen ... und jetzt dachte er nur noch hin und wieder darüber nach, wenn Jeremy ihn disziplinieren wollte. _Ausführen_ tat er diesen Gedanken nicht mehr ...

Zeit darüber nach zu denken, hatte der Beta jetzt auch nicht mehr. Die Schritte auf dem Holzfußboden kündigten unmißverständlich das Wiederkommen seines _Vaters_ an. Clay sah ihn an als Jeremy um die Ecke bog und sofort auf den Schreibtisch zu steuerte. Als er nur noch zwei Meter von ihm entfernt war, stand Clayton von dem Stuhl auf und sah ihm entgegen.

"Es tut mir leid," entschuldigte sich Clay reumütig und leise. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich ... den Befehl ignoriert habe und dass ich die Beherrschung verloren und angegriffen habe! Es tut mir leid, dass dieser Kampf so ziemlich aus dem Ruder gelaufen ist und durch mein Verhalten viel schwieriger war und zu einer-"

Er räusperte sich verlegen. "_Suchaktion_ ausgeartet ist! ... Und es tut mir auch leid, dass ich dir nicht Bescheid gegeben habe, dass wir Besuch hatten. I-ich weiss, dass du wissen willst, wenn Jemand kommt und vor allem, wenn es der Sheriff ist, Jeremy!"

Sein Adoptivvater kam näher.

"Ich wollte es dir später sagen, aber ich habe es dann doch vergessen, Sir," beendete Clay fast flüsternd seine Entschuldigung. "Es war ein großer Fehler und es wird zu keiner Wiederholung kommen! M-mehr kann ich nicht sagen!"

Clay senkte reumütig seinen Kopf und betrachtete schluckend seine Stiefelspitzen, als er plötzlich spürte, dass Jeremy näher gekommen war und ihn behutsam in den Arm nahm.

Dankbar drückte sich Clay an seinen Adoptivvater, während Jeremy ihn festhielt und ihm liebevoll mit der Hand durch das lange Haar strich. Ein paar Sekunden später, in denen der Betawolf viel ruhiger geworden war als noch am Anfang, versuchte Clay aus Reflex noch näher an Jeremy heran zu kommen. Als dieser plötzlich leise zischte und zusammen zuckte.

Clayton trat sofort einen kleinen Schritt rückwärts und sah Jeremy fragend an, obwohl er sich schon denken konnte, dass er mit seinem Körper an die gerade verheilende Stichwunde gekommen war.

"Entschuldige, ich ... Alles okay," fragte Clay besorgt.

Doch Jeremy nickte nur und nahm ihn dann wieder in den Arm. Behutsam hielt er ihn eine weitere Minute fest und sein Sohn genoß jede einzelne Sekunde.

Leider war auch diese Zeit dann wieder viel zu schnell vorbei ... Der Alpha ließ Clay sanft los und machte jetzt selbst einen Schritt rückwärts, so dass sie sich in die Augen sehen konnten. Jeremy's Hände ruhten auf seinen Schultern, als der Rudelführer wieder zu ihm sprach.

"Clay? Ich hasse das, was ich jetzt tun muss, denn ich möchte dir eigentlich nicht weh tun. Doch das wird gleich nicht so ganz einfach werden! Von meiner Seite aus, ist alles gesagt und ich nehme deine Entschuldigung an. Aber du musst trotzdem bestraft werden, denn eine derartige Befehlsverweigerung von dir wie am gestrigen Tag, _kann und werde_ ich nicht noch mal riskieren! Hast du verstanden, Clayton?"

"Ja, Sir," gab sein Sohn zurück und versuchte seine Nervosität zu unterdrücken.

"Du weisst, dass ich dich liebe, ja," fragte Jeremy leise.

Etwas perplex starrte Clayton ihn an. _Oh, Gott! Wenn er das jetzt schon sagt, dann wird das gleich kein Spaziergang werden! Ob ich auf Unzurechnungsfähigkeit plädieren kann?!_

Clay räusperte sich. "Ich dich auch ... Dad! Können wir das jetzt hinter uns bringen? Sonst hat Elena ganz Bear Valley aufgekauft!"

"Ja! Soweit sollten wir es nicht kommen lassen," erwiderte Jeremy grinsend. "Stell den Stuhl weg!"

Mit der rechten Hand hob Clay den Holzstuhl an der Lehne hoch und brachte ihn zurück an die blutrote Wand, wo er ihn absetzte und wieder zurück zu seinem Adoptivvater kam. Dieser hatte jetzt den Lederriemen genommen und war an die beiden Fenster getreten, wo er die Vorhänge zu zog.

Clayton machte direkt vor dem Tisch Halt und beobachtete Jeremy wehleidig, der von einem Fenster zum nächsten ging und sich dann wieder umdrehte.

Räuspern. "Gesagt, dass es mir sehr, sehr leid tut, habe ich schon, o-oder?!"

"Ja, das hast du," erwiderte der Alpha seufzend und ging langsam um den Tisch herum. "Und ich habe es im Hinterkopf, okay? Clay, mach jetzt bitte! Je schneller wir fertig sind, je eher kann ich mich hinlegen und etwas ausruhen."

Ja, jetzt war es wohl nicht mehr zu vermeiden oder?

Clay schluckte. Er machte noch einen Schritt auf den Tisch zu, dann blieb er wieder stehen und öffnete die Gürtelschnalle. Unsagbar langsam drückte er den Knopf der Jeans auf und öffnete den Reißverschluß, während Jeremy eines seiner Gemälde betrachtete.

Mit etwas zittrigen Fingern schob sein Sohn die Jeans über seine Hüften und ließ sie zu Boden fallen. Es raschelte leise als der dicke Stoff über seine nackten Beine rutschte und dann auf seinen Stiefeln liegen blieb.

Clayton atmete tief aus, während er versuchte die aufkommende Panik in Zaun zu halten. Er verschränkte seine Unterarme auf der freien Seite des Schreibtisches und bettete seine Stirn und Kopf auf den dünnen Stoff seines Shirts. Sehen konnte er jetzt nicht mehr viel.

Er hörte wie Jeremy näher kam und dann links neben ihm stehen blieb. Der Riemen wurde an seinem Kopf abgelegt. Finger schoben sich in den Gummibund seiner Shorts und die Hose wurde mit einem leichten Ruck heruntergezogen. Clay wäre jetzt am Liebsten aufgesprungen und verschwunden!

All seine Instinkte brüllten _Weg hier_!

Der Fluchtreflex war in diesen Sekunden, in denen er so schutzlos mit erhobenem Hintern über den Schreibtisch seines Vaters gebeugt war, enorm groß!

Doch Clay versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen. Dann spürte er die Hand von Jeremy, die sich auf seinen Rücken legte und ihn sanft streichelte.

"Ganz ruhig," versuchte der Rudelführer ihn zu beruhigen. "Es ist alles in Ordnung ... So schlimm wird es nicht."

"Das kannst du gut sagen, Jeremy," lachte Clay gequält.

"Ich glaube, du kannst froh sein, dass ich das immer noch so regele und nicht wie andere Alphas," gab Jeremy ihm zu bedenken und ließ seine linke Hand flach auf Clay's Rücken ruhen. "Oder ist es dir lieber, wenn ich dir für dein Vergehen ein paar _Krallen_ ... entferne, Clayton?"

Überrascht riss Clay sein Gesicht aus den Armen und sah hinter sich auf seinen Adoptivvater. Clay schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein! Nein, das ist nicht nötig! Ich-ich habe nichts gesagt!"

Jeremy nickte. "Gut so! Können wir dann jetzt?"

Seufzend begab sich sein _Sohn_ wieder in die gewünschte Position und schloß seine Augen. Der feste, erste Hieb mit der flachen Hand ließ Clayton seine Augen nur noch stärker zusammenpressen und er schluckte. Es folgten fünf weitere Schläge! Alle in die Mitte gesetzt und in schneller Abfolge. Clay zischte. Jetzt schon!

Die letzte Tracht Prügel seines Alphas war bereits etwas her und so brachte diese heutige Bestrafung erstmal Schmerz ohne Ende! Laut klatschte Jeremy's Hand auf sein nacktes Hinterteil und Clay versuchte sich einzureden, dass alles was jetzt noch kam besser war, als unten im Verlies für die nächsten Tage eingesperrt zu sein.

Jeremy's Strafen waren kreativ! Von Stubenarrest über Hausarrest, zu Autoverbot, kontrollierter Nahrungsentzug oder _Wache stehen_ am Haupttor war bereits alles dabei gewesen. Doch leider überwog die körperliche Züchtigung dann doch! Jedenfalls bei Clay!

Natürlich wurden die Vergehen der anderen Mitglieder auch entsprechend geahndet. Aber da Clay Jeremy's Sohn und _erster Beta_ war, durfte er sich weitaus weniger erlauben, als Nick oder Elena! So war es und so würde es immer sein. Punkt!

Der brennende Schmerz drang zu ihm durch und verscheuchte seine unschönen Gedanken sofort wieder. Setzte sich in seinem Kopf fest und Clay fiel es immer schwerer sich abzulenken. Minuten vergingen. Wieder schlug Jeremy zu. Hart! Clay riss schmerzerfüllt die Augen auf, auch wenn er nicht wirklich etwas sehen konnte.

20...25...30! Für seinen Geschmack dauerte die Aufwärmrunde bereits viel zu lange. Doch Clayton würde den Teufel tun, jetzt seine große Klappe aufzureißen und seinen Alpha zu bitten, endlich zum eigentlichen _Akt_ zu kommen!

Schlag um Schlag wurde Clay's Körper nach vorn gerissen und es fiel ihm sehr schwer sich ruhig zu verhalten. Das laute Klatschen von Haut auf Haut dröhnte bereits jetzt schon in seinen empfindlichen Ohren und schien jetzt durch den ganzen Salon zu hallen.

Nach dem 40. Hieb machte Jeremy eine minimale Pause. Sein _Sohn_ schnaufte laut, schluckte und drückte sein Gesicht dann noch fester in seine Arme, als er hörte, wie der Riemen aufgenommen wurde.

Eigentlich hatte Jeremy Recht und Clay konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dass er nur hin und wieder Prügel bezog und ihm keine Zähne oder Krallen als Strafe ausgerissen wurden - bei vollem Bewußtsein versteht sich.

Trotzdem schmerzte die Hand seines Alpha's fürchterlich und der Riemen mit dem er jetzt den Hauptteil bekommen sollte, war nicht gerade Clay's _Lieblingsobjekt_ in diesem Haus!

Nachdem Jeremy minimal die Position neben Clay gewechselt hatte, holte der Mann mit dem Riemen weit aus und ließ ihn laut klatschend auf den nackten und wunden Hintern seines _Sohnes_ fallen. Sofort presste Clay die Lippen aufeinander und schluckte hektisch um einen Schrei zu unterdrücken. Das heiße Brennen war enorm und steigerte sich von Minute zu Minute und mit jedem weiteren Schlag.

Wieder versuchte Clay sich erneut zu konzentrieren und den Schmerz so weit es eben ging auszublenden. Langsam atmete er ein und aus, während Jeremy erneut mit dem Leder zu schlug!

Sein nackter Po wurde immer heißer und Clayton's Wunsch nach einem Bett und einer Packung _Crushed Ice_ nur noch größer!

Als Jeremy sich dann den empfindlichen, unteren Regionen von Clay's Gesäß widmete, die ihm später das Hinsetzen ohne Schmerzen sehr schwer machen würden, konnte der junge Beta nicht mehr anders, als sich zu verkrampfen und laut zu werden.

Er zischte, fauchte und knurrte seinen Schmerz und Frust heraus, während er penibel darauf achtete mit den Fingernägeln bloß keine Kratzer in Jeremy's gutem Schreibtisch zu hinterlassen.

Und dann endlich nach dem gefühlt 100. Hieb mit dem schmerzhaften Leder hörte er wie sein _Vater_ den Riemen ablegte und Clay dann sanft und in kreisenden Bewegungen den Rücken streichelte. Langsam kam Clay wieder zu Atem. Es war vorbei. Vorsichtig öffnete er seine Augen und starrte auf die dunkele Tischplatte unter sich, bevor er sich dann von dem Holz abstieß und auf die Unterarme stützte.

Zögerlich sah er über seine Schulter und auf Jeremy.

"Warum hast du es eigentlich nicht geschafft, Koenig gestern selbst fertig zu machen?! Oder hast du dir das für jetzt aufgespart?"

Während noch der Zynismus aus Clay's Mundwinkel _tropfte_, hatte Jeremy sich innerhalb nur einer Sekunde neben ihn ausgerichtet und mit dem Leder ausgeholt. Der harte Schlag, den Clay jetzt abbekam und der auf die äußerst empfindliche und rote Haut traf, trieb ihm fast die Tränen in die blauen Augen und der Jüngere jabbste nach Luft!

"AH! Es war doch nicht so gemeint ..."

Im Nu hatte Jeremy ihn am vorderen Kragen gepackt und einmal herum gerissen, so dass er Clayton jetzt in die Augen sehen konnte. Seine Stimme war scharf und das Knurren, was Clay jetzt hörte, eine mehr als deutliche Warnung an ihn.

"Wie war es _denn_ gemeint," zischte der Alpha wütend.

Räuspern. "Nicht so wie es ... rübergekommen ist, Sir!"

"Das rate ich dir auch, Clayton Danvers! Und jetzt möchte ich, dass du nach oben gehst und dort bleibst und zwar so lange, bis ich dir wieder erlaube hier unten herum zu laufen! Ich bringe dir später etwas Eis mit, aber es wird erstmal so gehen müssen. Ja?"

Jeremy ließ ihn los und Clay bückte sich sofort und zog seine Shorts über seinen brennenden Hintern. Der leichte Stoff tat sein Übriges um ihm die nächsten Minuten, die er benötigen würde, sich in den ersten Stock zu quälen, so unangenehm wie möglich zu machen. Er zog die Stiefel aus und die Jeans, nahm beides in die Hand und sein Adoptivvater tätschelte ihm noch mal liebevoll die Schulter und schickte ihn dann mit einem leichten Stoß Richtung Lobby und Treppe!

Als Jeremy ihn nicht mehr sehen, sondern nur noch _hören_ konnte, nahm er sein Handy und rief Nick und Elena an, um ihnen zu sagen, dass sie wieder zurück kommen durften. Dann brachte er den Riemen in den Keller und trank noch eine heiße Tasse Kaffee in der Küche, obwohl ihm klar war, dass auch er sich gleich ein paar Stunden Ruhe und Schlaf gönnen würde.

* * *

><p>Elena öffnete die Haustür. Langsam ging sie in die Lobby und drückte die schwere Tür wieder hinter sich ins Schloß. Nachdem ihr Alpha sie angerufen hatte, war Elena sofort in Clay's Wagen gestiegen und hatte sich auf den Heimweg gemacht. Jetzt schleppte sie die Einkäufe in braunen Papiertüten in die Küche.<p>

Als sie dann den Salon betrat, blieb sie stehen und sah zu dem Sofa hinüber. Jeremy lag dort! Eine Decke lag über seinen Beinen und seine Schuhe standen auf dem Parkettboden. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen und ihre _Vaterfigur_ schlief scheinbar tief und fest. Elena sah genauer hin. Jeremy sah geschafft aus. Wer konnte es ihm verübeln? Nach den Strapazen der letzten Tage?

Ihr Blick wanderte zu dem Schreibtisch hinüber, der penibel aufgeräumt wirkte. Von Clayton fehlte jede Spur.

So leise wie möglich entfernte Elena sich wieder und machte sich auf den Weg in den ersten Stock, da sie Clay hier unten nicht wittern konnte.

Als sie sein Zimmer erreichte, klopfte sie leise und wurde hereingebeten.

Elena trat ein und drückte die Tür wieder hinter sich zu. Sie sah zu dem Bett hinüber, auf dem Clay auf dem Bauch lag, die Hände unter das dicke Kopfkissen gezwängt und den Kopf seitlich darauf gebettet.

Mit einem Auge blickte der junge Mann zu ihr hinüber. Seine Decke lag über seinen Beinen und auch er hatte die Vorhänge geschlossen um so viel Licht wie möglich aus seinem Zimmer zu verbannen.

"Wie geht es dir," fragte die Wölfin vorsichtig, als sie näher an das Bett heran trat.

"Es tut so verdammt weh," erwiderte Clay leise. "Das kannst du dir nicht vorstellen, Elena!"

Sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante und runzelte die Stirn. "Hat Jeremy dir noch nichts gegeben?!"

"Nein," seufzte er. "Er wollte sich erst etwas ausruhen und dann später vorbei kommen!"

"Dann dauert es sicher noch etwas! Er liegt unten auf dem Sofa und schläft tief und fest ..."

Clay verdrehte die Augen bei der Neuigkeit! "Toll!"

"Soll ich dir etwas aus der _Erste-Hilfe Tasche_ holen, wenn er schläft merkt er das nicht," bot sie an und schmunzelte leicht. "Er wird niemals aufwachen, weil er zu erledigt ist!"

"Nein! Besser nicht. Jeremy war heute schon wütend genug auf mich! Du sollst nicht auch noch seine schlechte Laune abkriegen."

Sie seufzte. "Da hast du auch wieder Recht! Schlaf ein bißchen ..."

Vorsichtig erhob sie sich von der Bettkante und Clay griff instinktiv nach ihrem Arm, um sie festzuhalten. Elena drehte sich um und sah ihm in die Augen.

"Bleib noch etwas," forderte er leise. "Bitte!"

Elena befreite sich aus seinem Griff und machte einen Schritt rückwärts. "Hat Jeremy dir denn Besuch erlaubt?"

Räuspern. "Davon hat er nicht wirklich etwas gesagt! Ich soll hier oben bleiben, aber mehr nicht!"

"Er hat es aber ganz bestimmt so gemeint, Clay," erwiderte Elena grinsend. "Warum hat das eigentlich so lang gedauert?"

"Ich war etwas _uneinsichtig_," antwortete Clayton vorsichtig und drehte sich auf die Seite. Den Schmerz, der jetzt durch seinen Körper jagte, versuchte er sich vor Elena nicht anmerken zu lassen, obwohl es sehr weh tat. "Schon auf der Fahrt hier her und wir mussten anhalten. Na ja und dann lief es hier leider auch nicht ganz rund!"

Sie grinste wieder. "Hat dir unser Alpha eine gescheuert?!"

"Er hat mich in eine Ecke gestellt, das war viel schlimmer!"

"Jetzt hast du es ja hinter dir," gab sie zurück und horchte dann auf! Die Hintertür in der Küche, die geöffnet wurde entging natürlich auch Clayton nicht. Elena schnüffelte leicht ... "Nick kommt zurück!"

Schritte hallten durch das Erdgeschoß! Jemand kam die Treppe hinauf und den Flur entlang. Elena und Clay sahen auf die Zimmertür und eine Sekunde später, klopfte es! Doch es war schließlich Jeremy, der seinen Kopf durch den Türspalt schob und dann vollständig öffnete.

Elena lächelte ihn an. "Ausgeschlafen?"

"Ja," erwiderte der Mann leise. Er sah immer noch müde aus ... "Ich mach gleich was zu Essen!"

Clayton starrte auf die blaue Erste-Hilfe Tasche in seiner Hand, die Packung Crushed Ice und die Flasche Wasser, die Jeremy mit sich trug. Er ging an Elena vorbei und setzte die Tasche vor dem Bett ab. Er öffnete sie und suchte dann zielstrebig nach einem bestimmten Tablettenröllchen, was er dann an Clay weiter reichte.

Sofort griff sein Sohn zu und schraubte den Deckel ab. Clay kippte eine Pille in seine Hand, steckte sie zwischen die Zähne und schluckte sie mit genügend Wasser hinunter. Jeremy nahm ihm die Dose und Flasche wieder ab und stopfte die Medikamente unter dem wehleidigen Blick seines Adoptivsohnes zurück in die Tasche.

Als nächstes versorgte er Clayton's Blessuren mit Desinfektionsmittel und dem Wundpuder und bettete zu letzt das kühlende Eis darauf.

"Alles okay," fragte der Mann den Jüngeren dann vorsichtig und wuschelte ihm leicht durch das lange Haar.

Erschöpft drückte sich Clay wieder in das Kopfkissen. "Mhm ..."

Jeremy zog die Decke noch etwas höher und stand auf. Er nahm die Tasche an sich und drehte sich um. Elena war bereits an der Tür und öffnete. Etwas verwirrt sah Clay seinem Rudel hinterher.

"Ihr wollt jetzt alle gehen?!"

Elena hielt Jeremy die Tür auf, der auf den Flur trat und sie warf einen letzten Blick auf Clayton!

Dann zuckte sie die Schultern. "Jeremy kocht! Das will ich nicht verpassen! ... Schlaf gut!"

Clayton seufzte niedergeschlagen. Elena verschwand aus seinem Zimmer und er war wieder allein! Vorsichtig griff er mit der linken Hand nach hinten und rückte den großen Eisbeutel etwas herum, so dass er nicht herunterfallen konnte und stöhnte wieder in sein Kissen hinein.

Sein wunder Hintern brannte immer noch wie Feuer und leider würde das auch nach der Tablette erstmal nicht sehr viel besser werden. Jeremy hatte ihm wohl wissend ein leichtes Schmerzmittel gegeben, so dass Clay das Mißfallen und die große Enttäuschung seines Alphas noch einige Zeit lang deutlich spüren durfte.

ENDE

**AN2:** Clay? Merke dir, Befehlsverweigerung ist wirklich nicht schlau! Schon gar nicht, wenn dieser Befehl von deinem Alpha kommt ;) Gut, er nimmt ja auch von niemandem sonst einen Befehl entgegen oder? Er weiss hoffentlich, was ich hier meine :D Ich hoffe, dass euch dieser kleine Two-Shot gefallen hat! Das Schreiben hat auf jeden Fall wieder sehr viel Spass gemacht, aber ich glaube das hat man beim Lesen gemerkt! Bis dahin ... Eure Vanessa


End file.
